Talk:Indian Empire/@comment-27510151-20171013192215/@comment-17969412-20171014064250
Short Version: I would go on about how most of this stuff is really redundant, but I think the key thing to take away from this is that these new upgrades would not "give the normal Indian infantrymen a large advantage over other nation's infantry." ---- ---- ---- Long Version: Alright. Time for the long haul. I apologize if you don't get some of the subliminal saxophone-laced comments, I'm writing this at 11:00 in the night and I'm feeling really bored. "a dramatic increase in his lethality..." What? Do your soldiers generate AT fields now?!? For one, your overhaul of the infantry doesn't increase its lethality. For a start, the infantryman doesn't get a weapon that corresponds with a lethality bonus (and besides, I'll take this moment to say that overall, there isn't that much of a difference between an assault rifle made today and an assault rifle made 40 years ago, and this stagnation is likely going to stay that way for the foreseeable future). If you are talking about the helmet/visor and how it would allow it to see targets better and therefore get the first drop on targets, then that would increase lethality...but at the same time, these helmets with thermal sensors, night vision optics, digital compasses, etc. are already in service in the present day. The only real difference is that your helmet has these systems integrated...which is an improvement~ish? Either way, it won't make a big difference compared to other helmets, and especially compared to the helmets used by the PAVN/PLA ---- "The futuristic jacket would be waterproofed yet breathable." Why exactly does a "waterproofed yet breathable" (the latter made me chuckle alittle, if I'm perfectly honest) jacket increase survivability again? ---- "The new attire will enable the troops to carry extra load..." Huh? Does your armor have a Hammerspace or something? Does your futuristic jacket give you extra equipment slots to fit spare parts?!? If anything, judging by a load of these troops, wouldn't these troops have a lower load than usual because they have all of this new heavy equipment? ---- "...and resist the impact of nuclear, chemical and biological warfare." I don't know how thick your armor is, but I'm pretty sure a massive radiation spike that releases gamma rays would cut through the components of your armor easily. You can't avoid it. Sorry. Since nuclear weapons are banned in RP anyways, I doubt why you would need this protection, anyways. As for chemical warfare, have you heard of something called a gas mask? ---- "Uniform will also carry solar chargers for charging palmtops and other attached electronic equipment." Hello Darkness, my old friend I've come to talk with you again Because a vision softly creeping Left its seeds while I was sleeping And the vision that was planted in my brain Still remains Within the sound of silence (This comment has no relevance to the topic at hand. I'm just doing it for sh*ts and giggles) (...What, it's not like I have anything better to do at 11:00 at night) ---- "It will contain long list of stuff here" Going to add weight. I mean, there's another thing I have to mention here - are you sure you are talking about a Uniform here? Like, a Japanese sailor fuku regular military uniform made of fabric? Because from what I could gather, you are describing a full loadout with a bulletproof jacket, a helmet, gas mask, etc. Also...fire-proof knee and elbow pads. What the hell... (Your armor is already more or less modern-day standard, FYI. Most helmets nowadays could withstand a pistol bullet without difficulty, and could sometimes even deflect an intermediate cartridge if they get lucky. As for the ceramic plate...well, it's ceramic plating. Nothing else to say there.) ---- "The new uniform will have vests with sensors to monitor the soldier’s health parameters and provide quick medical relief." Oh, so a heart-rate monitor. Meh. Also, quick medical relief? Like the type of relief a maid gives to her master? Is your uniform giving a mana transfer to the soldier or something?!? ---- "New boots that are more..." That...is pretty subjective. I'm not going to spare you the misery of ranting about perception/comfort level of shoes. Instead, I'll just post a picture of kitty in his younger years ---- "New back pack frame to hold personal computer integrated with radio and GPS. Solar chargers for charging electronic equipment." Personal computer? Are you sure that a military would allow an average GI to use a computer just willy-nilly? Even the US Army right now is debating whether or not a soldier could even have a cell phone while on duty, let alone use it. ---- "The new weapon sub-system includes a thermal weapon sight and laser rangefinder to provide the soldier with range and direction information. The Global Positioning System (GPS) location information will allow the soldier to call for indirect fire accurately." Some things you have to understand. 1. Your basic issue GI doesn't have the ability to call for indirect fire. That responsibility rests on an NCO, not your basic rifleman. 2. Most munitions are guided by GPS anyways. Furthermore, they are guided by GPS without assistance from soldiers on the ground - all they need nowadays is the order to fire. Coordinate-based fire support, as well as accurate indirect fire techniques, have been in service with the US Army since WW2 (They were the first nation that cut down their artillery fire-delays to less than a minute, while the other nations had half-an-hour wait times) 3. All of this technology is already in service even with second world countries. Since Vietnam and China hardly qualifies as a Second World country in RP, it's safe to say that they prob have this ability too. ---- "As for accessories, the soldier will be equipped with Palmtop GPS device for communicating with other soldiers and locate or generate maps to find location, and for situational awareness..." GPS. Already in service with most militaries. Communication ability with other soldiers. That's also more or less second nature with any modern military. Generate maps to find location, and for situational awareness. AKA, Google Maps. /s ---- ---- Most of the stuff you are listing is already in service with other militaries, and especially with the more advanced militaries in RP. Furthermore, this topic is pretty irrelevant anyways. Why? Because in the end, the basic infantryman is more or less the least important asset on the battlefield. They are the most vulnerable to enemy fire, they cannot individually do much to change the course of an outcome themselves, and they are generally the most expendable unit in a war. The most important assets are firepower multipliers, like tanks, aircraft, etc. While troops on the ground could do well in urban areas, etc, they are generally irrelevant in a conventional conflict. Giving them extra sensors, extra ammunition, etc. wouldn't make an absolutely huge difference - in the end, their goal is still the same, to beat the enemy. Now, if this was something like the Vietnam War, the training of each individual infantryman would matter far more than a number of firepower multipliers it has on hand. But then again, I can't remember the last time we had an unconventional conflict.